How Minerva got her set of Giant Wizards Chess
by Arabella Figgs
Summary: Remember PS, Minerva guarding the stone with a giantic set of Wizard's Chess? Where did she get that? This story tells you how (and contains a lot of ADMM of course)


How Minerva got her set of Giant Wizard Chess

By: Arabella Figgs

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I suppose some other people. Anyway, they don't belong to me.

Author's notes:

In the last chapter of PS, Dumbledore awards Ron filthy points for 'playing the best game of chess, Hogwarts has seen in years' And Percy says to his classmates: "My brother, you know. My youngest brother. Got past McGonagall's giant chess set".

This story (AD/MM of course) tells you how Minerva got that chessboard.

Chapter 1:

Minerva McGonagall sat behind her desk and looked around her classroom, while the first year students were busy copying down notes from the blackboard.

Outside the cold December wind was ragging against the windows and because of the cold she had risen earlier than usual that morning to make sure her classroom was nice and warm.

The sound of soft voices caught her attention. Two read-haired boys, sitting in the back of the classroom were whispering excitedly to each other, clearly about something that they were hiding beneath their desks.

She shook her head and got up from her seat.

The already famous Weasley twins. They had been attending Hogwarts for the past four months and already they had spend more time in detention then the average fourth-year Slytherin.

Fred Weasley shoved something under his Transfiguration book, while George quickly grabbed his quill.

Minerva walked up to their desk and held out her hand.

"Professor, we didn't do anything", George started, "I asked Fred something about his notes". Fred nodded.

Minerva shook her head. "Whatever you were doing, it had nothing to do with Transfiguration notes. Now hand over what you've got there".

Sighing deeply, Fred pulled a small newspaper from under his book and handed it to her. Fixing both boys with a stern glare, she said: "The both of you will receive a detention for this. Report to this classroom at seven o'clock. And don't be late", she added warningly. Before she looked back she noticed the two boys looking wearily at each other.

Once the lesson was over, she gathered her books together. The paper she confiscated from the Weasley twins fell from her desk. Picking it up from the floor, she glanced her eyes over it. '**Dedalus Diggle's illegal household's effects**' the headline read.

'Well of course', she thought angrily. 'That's so like Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense'. Quickly she looked through the paper, which contained al kinds of advertisements and small pictures of mostly illegal items.

All of a sudden, her eye fell on a small advertisement in the corner of the last page.

'Original Sized Set of Wizard Chess. Taken from trade in 1903 when one of the paws killed it's human opponent. Specific Information available at Knockturn Ally, Nr. 13'

With a sudden spark of interest, Minerva reread the advertisement. Her uncle had taught her to play chess when she was eight years old and ever since then she had loved the game.

"I can't believe it", she muttered softly. A few years ago there had been an article in the Daily Prophet claiming that every Original Sized Set of Wizard Chess was destroyed, after the last, illegal one had been discovered in Bulgaria. Clearly, the Ministry was wrong, judging by this paper.

The bell rang, telling her it was lunchtime. Carefully she put the paper in the pocket of her robes and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

That evening, at seven o' clock, the Weasley twins were sitting in front of her, writing their lines. She had put George on one side of the classroom and Fred at the other side.

Around nine o'clock, Minerva looked up from the essays she was correcting and called the twin to her desk. "Today you interrupted my class for the twentieth time this weeks", she began in her most strict voice. "If anything like this happens ever again, I will do more then give the both of you a detention".

"Yes professor", the both of them said meekly.

"Right, off to bed, the both of you", Minerva ordered. "And if I hear one more complained about you two, you both will be in serious trouble".

Again, the boys nodded. But then George spoke up. "Professor, could we please have our paper back?"

"Absolutely not", Minerva replied briskly. "I don't know were you got it, but it's not something that should be in the possession of two eleven year old boys. Did you really plan on buying illegal items?"

"No, not really Professor", Fred answered. "We were just looking".

"If I ever catch one of you with such a paper again, I shall write to your parents", Minerva threatened. "And now back to your dormitories".

Fred and George looked at each other helplessly and left the classroom.

Once again, Minerva reread the advertisement. True to be told, she wanted to do nothing more then react to it. She would love to have a Giant Wizard Chess Set. But on the other hand, having such an item in her possession was completely illegal. It could bring her into a lot of trouble if anyone ever found out.

She looked up startled when she heard the door of her classroom open. Quickly she hid the paper beneath some parchment.

"Good evening, Minerva", a familiar voice said. Albus Dumbledore, her employer and good friend entered the classroom, holding two steaming mugs of chocolate.

"Hello Albus', she greeted him, while he walked to her desk. To be on the safe side, she put some more parchment over the paper.

"Did the Weasley twin give you trouble again?" Albus asked smiling.

Minerva shook her head. "They're like the next nail to my coffin", she said. "I thought Potter and Black were bad, but those two? Honestly, I keep giving them detention, but they just don't seem to care".

Albus grinned and sipped his chocolate. "How was your day?" Minerva asked.

"Rather quiet, actually", Albus replied. "Except for the afternoon, when Severus came bursting into my Office, completely beside himself with fury. Apparently Peeves thought is would be humorous to glue the door of his Office closed".

Minerva burst out laughing, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "That's not funny", she giggled.

"Absolutely not, my dear", Albus agreed seriously, but his twinkling eyes gave him away.

"Would you care for a came of chess in my office?" Albus asked, once they had finished their tea.

"I would love to", Minerva replied smiling.

To be continued…


End file.
